1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a tool for dismounting a bicycle pedal crank arm from the crankshaft and more specifically involves a puller activated by a cam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dismount devices are slow in operation as they require a plurality of wrenches, spanners in their use, multiple manipulation of their elements, many turns of a threaded shaft or require substantial strength.
Therefore, particularly in a bike repair shop, there has been a need for a dismount tool that is fast in operation, easy to use and requires little strength.